narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi Ruriko
Tsukuyomi Ruriko is a Special Jounin originally from Sunagakure before she moved to Konohagakure. She was created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Ruriko's mother, Tsukuyomi Kishiko, was born in Awegakure with a brother, Tsukuyomi Daiki. During this time, Daiki had become a troublemaker and took his teammates, Maruyama Botan and Kinjo Miyuki, with him to kill their unnamed sensei for being abusive and strict. However, in doing so, they were forced to flee for commiting a crime. Assassins were sent after Daiki and his teammates as well as Kishiko, who fled Awegakure. Kishiko ended up in Sunagakure where she met as Jounin by the name of Raiden. They fell in a love and conceived Ruriko's eldest brother, Kazuya. Three years later, their second son, Hioshi, was born. By this time, they decided to marry and they eventually had Akira and two years later had Ruriko. Ruriko entered the academy at a young age with her brother, Akira, who at that time was rather shy and had trouble making friends. Ruriko found herself defending him a lot, even if it meant her getting in trouble. That's where they met their future teammate, Nero, an abused boy with the inability to read and being mocked for it. The three stuck together throughout their time in the academy. It wasn't long after the three met that Akira ended up killing his parents. Kazuya and Hioshi had left and taken Ruriko with them on a tour through the village, Akira faking ill so he could stay home. The night previous, Akira had overheard his parents having an odd conversation that included hints to them wanting to kill their children to hide from the assassins that were still after Kishiko. Out of pure fear, Akira managed to kill them by putting to use the Tsukuyomi's cannibalistic abilities. Ruriko was the first one to arrive home and find the slaughter, however, she had no reaction for the situation being young. Akira's crime was covered up by Kazuya, however, from the other shinobi of the village and their murder was considered assassination by the assassins that were sent after Kishiko. To this day, Sunagakure is in the dark about the murder of Tsukuyomi Kishiko and Raiden. After graduating from the academy, Ruriko was placed on a team with her brother, Akira, and fellow academy friend, Nero. Their sensei was conveniently the eldest Tsukuyomi son, Kazuya. As they trained, Kazuya made sure to push them extra hard. Seemingly good-natured, Kazuya is actually shown to be strict and a little physically abusing. He pushes Ruriko past her limits, although, she doesn't seem to care at all, which just annoys him. He is constantly lecturing Akira and smacking Nero for having bad habits. Ruriko also shows distaste to her teammate's bad habit of smoking and drinking at a young age, but she seems to be the only one that Nero really listens to seeing as he has a bit of a crush on her. Part I The team takes on the Chuunin Exams (Ruriko age 12, Akira and Nero age 15) a while after Naruto leaves the village with Jiraiya to train. During the exams, the team each find themselves facing very challenging situations and not just the exams. Confronted by three mysterious adults, who claim they're merely there to watch the exams, one having a split personality and showing odd feelings for Nero, who is totally freaked out about it. The night before the exams, Nero has a nightmare that the exams are going to go very badly so he decides that he doesn't want to take them, only to be lectured quite surprisingly by Ruriko. Ruriko informs him that the lives of shinobi are supposed to be dangerous, putting your life on the line. Entering the exams, all three members of Ruriko's team have no real idea what this means. The first part of the exams are written, coming to Nero's complete horror due to the fact that he cannot read. Even so, the group passes and heads to the second part of the exams. At the point of the second part of the exams, Ruriko is confronted again by Daiki, who reveals himself to be the leader of the legendary Gin'iro Ni Kagayaku Tsuki (Silver Moon) trio. He then states he has returned to take Akira and punish him for killing Kishiko. He also mentions that he promised Nero to his teammate, Maruyama Botan. He splits up the team and challenges Ruriko to a battle, the loser chosen by whoever touches the bottom of the forest first. Daiki says that if he wins, he claims Akira and Nero as his prizes. If Ruriko was to win, he'd have to give up his chase as well as important information on well known criminals as part of the second exam portion is to collect criminal information on scrolls. Ruriko loses to him, but Daiki offers information to her anyway. After rescuing Akira from Daiki's teammate, Kinjo Miyuki, and Nero from Botan, Ruriko displays somewhat of a different personality that concerns her teammates. She rants about how she doesn't care about anything anymore, except climbing higher in power, which is comparable to her uncle's viewpoint on shinobi life. Even so, the rants fade and Ruriko returns to normal, although, in several parts later on, she seems to keep her rude commentary of power in argumentative situations. During the preliminary rounds that proceed, Ruriko's battle is the second battle against one of the Konoha shinobi that she battled in the Forest of Death, Saki Osamu. She uses all of her skills in the battle and seems to show more determination than her teammates or sensei thought she had. She ends up losing the battle and becomes enraged, lashing out at Osamu in an attempt to kill him. Kazuya immediately intervenes to restrain her, telling her the battle was at an end and she was to accept defeat gracefully. She then responses angrily that she could kill everyone in the room and that she wants to eat her opponent. Even as she speaks it, though, Ruriko has no intentions of doing so and passes out. She wakes up and is told by Rock Lee personally that she is barred from ever taking the Chuunin Exams again. She is stricken by the news, but becomes determined due to Osamu's words to become a Special Jounin like Hioshi. Returning to Sunagakure, Ruriko runs straight to her brother to receive help and advice, receiving it immediately. Part II As the Shippuden begins, Ruriko is revealed to have reached her Special Jounin rank, but through unknown ways. When asked by Saki Osamu, Ruriko replies that she 'cheated' her way to her rank, but says nothing more of it and in fact avoids the subject altogether. She is then sent on an A-ranked mission to do reacon on Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara. When hearing of this, Nero becomes angry and claims he won't let Ruriko go because the risk of her being kidnapped was at stake. Ruriko argues with him and leaves anyway with Akira, since he is headed to Konohagakure. Making a pit stop in Konohagakure to drop off some files to the Hokage, Ruriko then goes on a mission with two members of Konohagakure, one being Saki Osamu. In doing so, Ruriko believes she will have a successful mission. She expresses much interest in Akatsuku particularly and becomes over excited on the mission, so lost in thought that she doesn't realize that she is poisoned in the middle of her undercover mission. The shop she is in then explodes and she disappears from the sight of her fellow shinobi. Waking up, Ruriko finds that she was kidnapped, but not for her criminal information necessarily, but for her odd cannibalism techniques. Its revealed that Orochimaru has kidnapped her for the reason of experimentation and upon exploring his base, she meets Sasuke, to whom she takes an immediate dislike to for he stops her from attacking Yakushi Kabuto. After breaking into an off-limits area of the base, she meets a small five-year-old boy by the name of Roku (meaning six in Japanese). He was revealed to be born in the cell, his mother dying during childbirth, and an old man caring for him. Roku has no ability to talk nor do much at all, but he proves to be rather smart. Ruriko takes to him quickly and promises to get him and the old man out of the cell. Unfortunately, proving her carelessness, Ruriko gives Sasuke her word that if he helps her escape, then she will give him the whereabouts of Akatsuki, even though she really has no idea where they are. Reluctantly convinced, Sasuke does so, but seems very annoyed by the idea. Ruriko eventually regrets this promise as she follows Sasuke, trying to trick him on a couple occasions, only to be beaten to a bloody pulp for doing so. In a pit stop at a valley town between Konohagakure and Otogakure, Ruriko meets Uchiha Itachi, who seems to be by himself in the town. Ruriko realizes she doesn't want Sasuke to kill him and tries to hide her meeting Itachi, but Suigetsu, having watched from afar, immediately informed Sasuke, who attacked Ruriko. Fearing for her life (since Ruriko promised her brothers that she would return to the village), Ruriko blurts that she knows where Itachi had gone and again leads Sasuke astray toward a small shore town in the Land of Snow known as Yûgure (meaning night). Upon arriving in Yûgure, Ruriko learns of three shinobi working for a criminal that is as well known as Orochimaru. The three shinobi (Uzumaki Kaede, Mushishokan Gatsuki, and Ikiteiru Kage) unknowingly lead Ruriko to their base where Ruriko steals files on Akatsuki in order to lead Sasuke in the right direction, but at the same time buying her time to think of a plan to keep anyone from dying. The international criminal discovers her and hunts her down, even stealing Roku to lure her in. Ruriko does come and battles him, almost dying only to be shamefully rescued by Sasuke, who soon regrets the idea of it. Ruriko accidentally drops the file behind, where it is retreived by its true owner. Ruriko then curses Sasuke for it, but tries to remember the directions on the map. She plans to lead him around the shoreline and into the Land of Earth where the next base is to be located. Unfortunately, on the journey to do this, Ruriko is confronted by her brother and teammate as well as several other friends who intent to bring her back. Ruriko informs them that she cannot return until she carries out her promise to Sasuke, then leaves Roku with them in hopes of giving him a better chance at life. Ruriko then flees the scene after ditching Nero and Osamu, who were sent to catch her. TO BE CONTINUED... Part III (Yet to be written) Personality Ruriko is pretty much a sarcastic and pessimisstic kunoichi throughout all her life. She's also known for coming up with extremely stupid insults, such as a 'asshead'. She's got a bit of a temper and when it flares, she seems to gain a short burst of strength. She has a strong belief in keeping her word, even if it means putting her life in danger or others. She's rather loud and obnoxious, having little respect for criminals, even though she happens to befriend a few. She matures later on during the Shippuden after traveling with a five-year-old boy by the name of Roku. After spending this time with him, she realizes how much responsibility there is in the world. Even so, Ruriko does tend to be a little immature, even taking to sticking out her tongue or making faces. She also loves rematches of previous battles that she has lost. Unfortunately, this doesn't mean Ruriko likes fighting. As much as she seems to enjoy it, she would really rather put it off since she has the tendency to be lazy and careless, much like her brother, Hioshi. She does have short bursts of somewhat rude commentary. She'll lash out if the situation becomes unbearable, such as a conversation with Sasuke over brothers killing family. She becomes defensive of murderers to which Sasuke lashed back. Ruriko is also rather sensitive about sexual situations or romance. She becomes easily embarrassed and flustered, immediately trying to avoid the subject, although, she has no problem cooing about younger boys, such as Roku or even Sasuke at one point, but she changed her mind quickly when she realized Sasuke's attitude. She does become attracted to several characters at one point, but eventually sticks to one person. Ruriko shows a great interest in blood and flesh, food of any kind. She doesn't get full easily and is compared to a black hole. She inherited the Tsukuyomi cannibalism that her uncle, Daiki, and mother, Kishiko, have. Despite Ruriko's rather rebellious attitude, she does become more obedient to those she deems worthy of her respect. She's a good ally to have and loves making friends. She's just a little indecisive sometimes. Appearance Ruriko has really thick, deep black hair. As a child, it touches her shoulder-blades in loose pigtails. At age 12, it touches the middle of her back in a loose ponytail. When she turns 16, it's past the small of her back in a high ponytail and by the time she becomes an adult, it reaches her ankles. The style of her hair as an adult is loose, except for two locks that are pulled back above her hair and around to the back and held in a sort of fountain with a black hairclip. Ruriko also has pale lavender eyes, somewhat close to lilac. Ruriko is also noticably short up until she becomes an adult when she hits somewhat of a growth spurt. This ups her cockiness just a bit more as well. Unfortunately, the only thing that really grew was her chest, which is noticed by several other characters that she encounters, to which she replies negatively. As a child, Ruriko is seen wearing black fingerless gloves, a baggy dark purple tanktop and matching pants that hide her toes. As a Genin, she wears a dark gray vest that is zipped up halfway with a dark red, comparable to blood color, jumpsuit with a connected skort (skirt with shorts underneath). She also has a weapons pouch connected to the Sunagakure headband around her waist. She wears her holster on her right leg. In the Shippuden, Ruriko changes her outfit, wearing a loose fishnet tank-top, the breast part of the tanktop snug and dark purple, a hood making up a v-neck collar. She wears short, thigh-length black shorts with fishnet connected to the bottom that hangs to her ankles over a pair of knee-high boots with slits in the sides. She keeps her headband around her waist, her weapons pouch on her hip and her holster on the right leg. Abilities Ruriko shows good skill with Lightening style ninjutsu and commonly uses it, but she usually uses the same moves over and over again, which is a flaw in her fighting style. She, like the rest of her family, except her late father, has cannibalistic ways. She will fake close combat, just to take a bite out of her enemy. She mainly goes for throats, hands, and ankles. She likes to draw a lot of blood and go all out. However, Ruriko is a very sore loser and sometimes, as shown in her Chuunin battles, she will fight even after the battle is officially over. This has resulted in many bad outcomes for her, but she still hasn't changed her style. Ruriko has a thing she calls a getaway jutsu, which is a water style technqiue in which she turns her chakra into black waves of fog that blocks all senses, except sound. The flaw is that she must remain extremely silent. Ruriko commonly uses this to confuse her enemies or so she can flee a scene, knowing the enemy is either too tough or when she doesn't feel like battling it out. She does like to prove herself, though, if the opponent seems to be unwilling to back down and mocks her. Ruriko seems to prefer Taijutsu and Lightening Style ninjutsu. She's not much for thinking before acting and runs right into battle, kunai or shuriken at ready. Seeing as cannibalism is a family trait, Ruriko uses it a lot in fighting. If her enemy is killed, she believes in not wasting their body and eats it, which seems to keep her pretty strong and healing at a fast rate, but not inhumanly. This process simply makes her healthy and strong, like any health food would for a normal shinobi. It's unknown whether it's actually a Kekkei Genkai or simply a learnt habit in the Tsukuyomi clan, but Ruriko doesn't seem interested in finding out. Trivia *Ruriko's last name is the same as Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan technique, Tsukuyomi. Her first name: 'Ruri' means emerald and 'ko' meaning child. *Ruriko, ironically, ends up enjoying the company of criminals even though she's part of Sunagakure's Special Criminal Information squad. *According to fanfiction: *Ruriko's favorite food, apart from her enemies, is sushi, particularly makizushi. *Ruriko's hobbies are food tasting, writing romance stories, and napping. *Ruriko is extremely scared of spiders and not a big fan of insects in general. *Ruriko wishes to fight Osamu. *Ruriko has completed 200 missions in total: 8 A-rank, 97 B-rank, 50 C-rank, and 45 D-rank. *Ruriko's favorite word is "sleep". Quotes *(At the sight of a spider during the Chuunin Exams) "Good gods! SPIDER! A FUCKING HUGE SPIDER! AKIRA! NEROOO!" *(An example of Ruriko's temper, to Nero and Akira) "No way… Screw you guys. I'm not dying for anyone. Not Kazuya, not you, not the village, no one! I'm going to keep myself alive and I'm going to get what I want. I already have thoughts on what's going to happen. For now, you two just back down and let me take charge or else I will not hesitate to tear off a chunk of your flesh to make you listen!" '' *(To Sasuke/Osamu/Her brothers) ''"I give you my word, no matter what. I promise to keep it." Category:DRAFT